English Rose
by MaireLillian
Summary: Sequel to 'Rose'. Oneshots about the relationship between my OC and Bones.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, only my OC

_Chapter One: Video Chats,_

* * *

It had been months since Rose had moved to England. It was going well for her so far, the cold kinda sucked but she was getting used to her collection of scarves that littered around the floor. She'd gotten a job at the children's hospital, so she was still making money but she was always there whenever Cooper came in.

She had still been talking to Bones all the time. They'd comm at odd times in the night, for her at least. Mostly what Rose thought about was the day she'd left when she talked to Bones. It made her insides squirm at what he had said, and what she had said.

She was dejected that she didn't feel like rainbows and butterflies whenever she thought about it. That's how it was like in books. You tell someone you love them and they love you back and everything's perfect. Not even the gum stuck to the sole of your shoe matters. But Rose didn't feel like that. She was terrified. Loving someone the way she loved Bones was like being shot with cold water. She hadn't expected it, and the feeling she had was new. Sure there had been other guys but she'd never felt the way she did with Bones. And it terrified her.

Her fear was the main reason they hadn't Video chatted yet. She didn't know what she'd do when she saw him. However on the early March morning, she took the step. The closest thing to seeing him she could do.

She waited for him to appear on the screen in front of her. Her nails clicking against each other. Toes curling.

"Rose, you there?" She heard his voice before she saw him.

She gasped, "Y-yeah. I'm here." her hands balled into fist and kneaded her thighs.

Then he appeared, Brown hair and brown eyes in check, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," she smiled.

They talked for awhile. About what was happening where they were, about Jim and everyone else. Rose felt completely at ease, she giggled and laughed and spoke without thinking. It was almost like she had never left. She kept zoning out when he was talking at times, she just took him in. The slight brush of stubble on his jaw, the roughness of his voice, just him.

It came to a lull in the conversation. The sunlight was starting to stream through the curtains, she could hear the birds singing and the cars moving. She was happy that she didn't have to go to work for another few hours.

"What happens now?" she flipped her head back to Bones.

He was looking down and she could faintly hear the ting of ice of a thin piece of glass. Rose tried to open her mouth to say something, but the conversation was no longer care free not like it was a few seconds ago. She started to feel the sinking feeling in her stomach. "I don't know" She whispered finally. She wasn't looking at him, she focused on the pad and pen next to her.

He sighed, "We can't pretend nothing happened, Rose. I don't wanna pretend it didn't happen"

Her eyes began to water, "I don't think I want to either."

She saw Bones lift his head in the corner of his eye, "Rose what's wrong?"

She threw the pen and wiped her eyes, "I'm just so scared, Leonard. I'm so far away and I don't know how to deal with this." She hiccuped, "I mean sure there was other people, but you're different. And you said it too and I don't know how to handle that either cause that's huge too."

"Rose look at me."

She looked up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Rose, I know I'm not there, dammit I wish I was. I know it's a lot to go through, but you're one of the strongest people out there. If there's anything you can find a way around, it's this."

She smiled lightly, "Thanks."

"No problem. Look I gotta go, I've got 6 o'clock shift and it's one here."

She nodded, "Yeah, there's some stuff I want to do before I start my shift too."

"See ya, Rose." He smiled.

She sneezed, "By Bones,"

"I love you."

Chewing on the inside of her cheek she replied, "I love you too."

The call disconnected and Rose feel back on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and squealed into it. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Hi Readers,**

**So to those who were reading this before I went M.I.A, I'm really sorry. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to pick up again and the past few weeks I've been dealing with some stuff, it's now all over and I'm free again, so take two.**

**To those who haven't read my previous story, Hello. I'm Marie and this is my fanfiction. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews or anything I got wrong cause I'd love to improve.**

**Please enjoy,**

**Marie xx**


End file.
